(VaatiXZelda) The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood
by Juliet Scarlet
Summary: It's been 5 years since Zelda was turned to stone at the Picori festival. Zelda has been released from her stone prison and is found with her sworn enemy, while her love Link has given up on trying to save her. "The delicate you and the dangerous me, our meeting only has one ending."
1. Five years later

Zelda blinked, her vision was a bit blurry. She fell to the ground and rubbed her head.

"W-where-" Her eyes widened and her head shot up. "Y-you!" She glared at the violet haired wind sorcerer. He chuckled.

"You don't seem happy to see me princess." He smirked, "Aren't you happy I freed you from that stone prison?"

She jumped up, a bit dizzy. She pointed at him, "Now I remember! You're the man who ruined our festival and broke the Pircori Blade!" She shouted at him enraged. "And you ruined my time with Link!"

Vaati blinked at her, then laughed. "My my Zelda, that was such a long time ago. Five years to be precise." He began walking over to her.

Zelda's eyes widened as she started backing away slowly. "Y-you're lying! Link-"

"Link won't be bothering us anymore." He looked at her, his voice cold.

"W-what do you mean?" Tears appeared from her eyes, "I still don't believe you but.." She looked away. "If it's possible that what you're saying has the slightest bit of truth in it-"

"He gave up." He said simply.

She looked at him, "Will you stop lying?! Link would never give up! He's always tried no matter how hard things got!" She paused and blushed a bit. "That's, what I love about him."

Vaati snorted a bit, "My former master pushed him too much for too long." He placed his hand on his chest. "Just like he did to me."

Zelda stared at him, tilting her head, "Your former master? What does that have to do with Link?!" She stomped her foot. "T-this isn't making any sense to me at all!" Tears fell from her her eyes again.

He quickly walked over to her and before she could protest, he wiped away the tears under her eyes gently. "Link was pushed too hard, thus he gave up. It's simple as that."

She pushed him away slightly. "S-stay away!" She opened her eyes slightly, "If he gave up, you must've gotten what you wanted! Why am I still here?!"

He looked at her. "This force, I wanted, is inside you princess." He pointed to her.

Zelda stared at him, her eyes widened. "I won't give you it!"

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand gently, "I said I wanted it." He loked at up at her, "I wanted the force to prove to my master I was strong, but then I saw Link break under him. And I realized," He closed his eyes, "Why would I wish for someone like him to approve of me?"

Zelda tensed at his touch, but she didn't pull away. She looked at him, almost pitying the wind sorcerer. "If you don't want the light force anymore, why am I still here?" Her expression showed confusion.

He gazed into her eyes, only causing her to become more confused, "I knew you sneaked out of the castle that day." He rubbed her hand he was holding gently, "They wouldn't let you go."

Zelda's eyes widened, she blushed slightly at how gentle he was being, she pulled away. The fact she had found slight pleasure in her enemy touching her sickened her. She remained silent and turned away from him slightly. "T-that doesn't matter, I'm the princess, I have duties."

"But did you want that?" He walked closer to her once more, but didn't touch her. "Do you want that?"

She looked back at him, she thought for a moment. 'Do I want that?' She stared at him for a few moments. then turned away, "...No." She said quietly under her breath.

He smirked slightly, "What do you want?"

She glanced at him, then looked down, "..I want, to be able to go outside when I want to. Do what I wish, I want," She sniffled, "I want to be a normal child, a normal girl, I don't want these duties." She started shouting, "I NEVER wanted them!" She began wiping her eyes as the tears started falling again.

Vaati snickered a bit, "You know, you're not exactly a child anymore princess."

Zelda looked down and gasped. Her hair was longer, the ground was farther from her, and her...chest. She blushed. "I-I see that now."

Vaati laughed a bit, then stopped, "Princess, if you no longer wish to have those duties, why not stay with me?" He smiled slightly.

Her eyes widened, she thought for a moment, "I-I," She shook her head violently, "A-as if! Link will worry-"

"I already told you, he gave up on trying to rescue you." He glared at her.

She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She turned away and ran out the door, not knowing where she was going.

But she needed to get away from this.

Away from him.


	2. Meanwhile

"Link you're back!" A red haired woman called out from inside the barn. She ran out and pet the horse he was riding on. "Oh I missed you too Epona." She smiled.

Link smiled slightly, then led his horse into the barn. He hopped off and led Epona into her stall. He turned around to be greeted by warm lips on his own. He pulled away slightly.

"I missed you, Malon."

Malon blushed, "I missed you too." She grabbed his hand and began swinging it back and forth.

Link laughed a bit, 'It's been five years, and she's hardly changed at all.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice he dreaded to hear when he returned,

"Looks like you failed to locate the princess again." Ezlo sighed.

Link glared at him, "It's been five years Ezlo, besides," He looked down, "She's probably already gone anyway.." He said quietly.

Malon glared at Ezlo, annoyed by the fact he was still persistent on finding Zelda, "Ezlo don't be so hard on him. He tried, okay? Can't you give him some credit for that?"

Ezlo snorted, "Didn't try hard enough."

Link glared at him, breaking free from Malon's grip. "You know what?" He got his face inches away from Ezlo's. "What have you done this entire time? Huh?" Ezlo was taken back by how close Link's face was to his. "I motivated you-"

"No you didn't. All you did was nag nag nag everything I ever did. You hardly ever praised me and kept pointing out my failures every time I messed up. Days, months, weeks, years, I continued to try to find the princess. But I didn't. I couldn't find her." He turned away from Ezlo. "I couldn't find her, I already felt like I failed her." He turned back to Ezlo slightly. "And you made me feel worse."

Ezlo stared at him, "Even after all these years you haven't changed at all. You're still weak-"

Link glared at him, "No I'm not. I've learned a lot these past years. And something I also learned was that listening to you was the dumbest idea I've ever had." He turned away and looked at Malon. "Lets go."

Ezlo stared at him, "H-hey where are you going?!" He shouted.

Link picked up Malon bridal style and placed her on the horse. "Ezlo be useful and tell Malon's father to take care of the horses while we're gone."

Malon sighed, "Link, you know I'm not going to be any use in finding the Princess-"

"We're not going to look for Zelda." He looked up at her on the horse and smiled, "We're going on vacation, away from here."

Malon gasped and Ezlo squawked, "OH no you're NOT! The Princess is the main priority!"

Link glared at Ezlo, "She's been my main priority for years. It's time I get a break don't you think?" He walked into the house and came back out with his wallet. "Wow, 600 rupees. That should last us at least a couple months. Not to mention that we'll probably find more on our way." He stuffed the wallet under his belt and hopped onto the horse.

"L-Link you get back here!" Ezlo began hopping after them.

Malon wrapped her arms around Link's waist, "Thank you Link..I really need this.."

Link smiled, "You're welcome Malon." He raised the reigns, then quickly swung them downward, causing the horse to begin walking forward.

"Link-" Ezlo toppled over and fell flat on his face, 'Curse this pathetic excuse of a body.' He thought as he laid on the ground, watching Link and Malon's silhouette become smaller and smaller until they disappeared altogether.

Zelda panted and leaned against a wall, desperate to catch her breath.

'I-it seems I'm not used to this body of mine at the moment..' She became dizzy, "It doesn't help that I can't really balance myself for a long period of time."

She looked down, thinking of all that's happened today, 'First Vaati released me from my stone prison after five years, then I find out Link has given up on me, then Vaati asks me to stay with him, and now," She looked up and observed the room, she groaned, "I don't even know where I am more less where I'm going!" She sighed.

"Tsk tsk Princess. Did you really think you could escape me that easily?"

Zelda jumped and looked around alarmed.

Vaati lowered himself so he was behind her, he quietly moved up to her ear and whispered, "Boo."

Zelda shrieked and spun around, the wind sorcerer's face was inches away from hers. Vaati took this as an opportunity and kissed her nose, then quickly backed away. Zelda blushed madly and covered her face, "W-what's wrong with you!?" She glared at him, yelling through her hands.

He snickered, "Just wanted to see your reaction." He smirked, "I must say I'm quite pleased with it."

She glared at him, still blushing, then turned away. "..Where am I?!" She demanded.

Vaati blinked, "We're in my palace obviously."

She turned to face him, "I didn't know you had a palace."

He shrugged, "Well, you know now." He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, "Come." He began pulling on her gently, leading her up a flight of stairs.

Zelda pulled her hand away, "I-I don't need someone holding my hand, I'll just follow you."

Vaati shrugged, and continued walking up the flight of stairs. He stopped at the top and waited for her.

Zelda's vision began to blur and she began falling backwards, 'N-no, not again!'

Vaati noticed and his eyes widened, he flew down and wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure she didn't fall.

Zelda wanted to push him away, but she couldn't really see, and she didn't exactly have the energy to anyway.

Vaati noticed and picked her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs. He held her close as he walked down the hallway. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lavender key. Vaati inserted the key into the keyhole, turning it to the left. It made a clicking noise and he opened to door, walking in.

Zelda groaned, opening her eyes slightly. She looked up at him as he set her down onto something soft. 'A bed..' She turned over, closing her eyes. 'It's so soft..'

Vaati smiled slightly, watching the princess drift into a deep sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed the hair out of her eyes slightly.

"Sweet dreams my princess." He smirked, then stood up. He walked out the door, shutting it behind him.


End file.
